Mixed Tape: The Blades and Me
by Shinigami Feline
Summary: A collection of oneshots. Titles are based on songs. Mostly song fics. i do not own Bleach or any lyrics. All lyrics belong to the respective band. You'll laugh, cry, wonder, and say awww. Updated [CH7] crushcrushcrush
1. Miracle

**FELINAH IS BACK FROM THE DEAD!** I decided to "revamp" The Blades and Me, my drabbles, since I was a different writer back then. Now, I'm better than before. I want to make my drabbles more longer, more descriptive, and basically better than it was before. I will still leave my old drabbles for reference and for you to see the difference.

* * *

**Track 1** - Miracle (By Paramore) 

**Previously:**Girl in the Fire

**Word Count: **247

**Rating:**K

**Spoiler:**69

**A/N:**I decided to make the name of the chapters, song titles.

* * *

_I've gone for too long, living like I'm not alive. So I'm gonna start over tonight, beginning with you and I._

Me and Rinrin were held down by the debris. That fire ball was aimed at us, and it would have been a direct hit.

Notice it _would have been_ a direct hit.

That meant that it didn't hit because of something.

That something was a pure kidou spell.

That something was caused by Rukia.

She countered the fire ball with a kidou spell and landed gracefully in the center of the fire.

Her black hair flew in her face. She had her battle face on, eyes narrowed and focused. The image of her against the flames reminded me of the moment she was going to be executed.

_When this memory fades, I'm gonna make sure it's replaced._

Notice she _was_ going to be executed.

It didn't happen because someone stepped up and was tired of being protected.

That someone was me.

_Chances taken. Hope embraced, but have I told you have I?_

This moment processed through my brain and it was interpreted as a "Thank You" from Rukia.

"Ichigo...," Rinrin tugged at my collar, "Who's that?"

I ignored her and took this moment to clear my head.

She finally spoke, "What are you doing? Move."

_I'm not going, cause I've been waiting for a miracle. And I'm not leaving. I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle, cause it might save you._

owari.

* * *

I'm actually surprised with how it turned out. -sniffle sniff- I'm so proud of myself. Well I haven't been watching Bleach, so I guess I better start watching again. There's more to come kiddies, stay tuned! Review please. Because of a review I decided to revamp my drabbles. See how much a review can change one's life? XD SO GO SUBMIT ONE! 


	2. Boats and Birds

**Track 2** - Boats and Birds (by Gregory and the Hawk)

**Previously:** Asterisk 

**Word Count:** 286

**Rating:** K

**Spoiler:** None.

**A/N:** Ichigo and Rukia fluffness! I forgot to tell you to give these bands/artist a listen. They are amazing...unless you don't like my taste in music. xD

* * *

_If you be my star, I'll be your sky. You can hide underneath me and come out at night. When I turn jet black, you can show off your light. I live to let you shine._

Another day, another bunch of hollows to take care of.

After taking care of what seems to be the final hollow of the day, Ichigo returns to his body and puts his headphones in his ears.

The volume was set low so that he could hear whatever Rukia had to say.

If he didn't listen to her, then he would most likely received a kick to the head, a punch to the gut, or the many other attacks of Kuchiki Rukia.

And he wasn't in the mood to put up with it.

The orange haired boy stopped in awe of the clear sky.

"You don't get those too often," he murmured.

"What?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Clear night skies."

She stood and met the eyes of the first star. She began to understand why humans were so interested in simple things. Humans were able to find happiness in little things. The good thing was little things were everywhere.

Ichigo sat down on the dewy grass. Rukia sat next to him.

A breeze blew and sang a lullaby to her.

_You can skyrocket away from me. Never come back until you find another galaxy, far from here, with more room to fly. Just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

Ichigo closed his eyes and inhaled in the fresh air. It felt cleansing, the air flowing throughout his body.

Rukia rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder and easily made out the sound of his heart beat. Calm and relaxed.


	3. Here In Your Arms

**Track 3** - Here In Your Arms (By Hellogoodbye, this song should be familiar to most of the readers, yes?)  
**Previously:** Hold You Closely  
**Word Count: **463  
**Rating:** K  
**Spoiler:** None  
**A/N:** Well, I decided not to make this drabble a song fic. This drabble will be different from "Hold You Closely", but it will have the same idea. This drabble is my alternate ending of episode 63 (the end of Rukia being taken to the Soul Society and what not). More IchiRuki!

* * *

He was going to tell her something.

She knew he was.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called from behind, Orihime following.

She turned around and murmured, "Ichigo, Inoue."

Rukia was dressed in a lavender kimono with small white flowers all over and her obi was pink. She stood barefoot. A breeze blew, causing the grass to sway.

Ichigo ran up to her. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, then he said,"I've been looking for you." He smirked.

Rukia just stood there with no reply. Her eyes were calm. She was willing to listen.

"Uhh...I wanted to tell you something..." He was nervous. You could tell by the sweating.

"I..."

"Hey Ichigo!" Kukaku came out of nowhere and slap him on the back, "Why don't I treat you guys to dinner?"

"Umm...Can you wait for a second please?" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Nonsense! Let's eat NOW!" Kukaku grabbed Ichigo and Rukia then left to her house to eat.

o0o

"Excuse me for a moment," Rukia stood up and began walking towards the door. _My chance_, Ichigo watched her as she stepped outside.

He followed after her.

"Oi Rukia," he walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh hey...," she turned around and faced him.

"I was going to tell you something before Kukaku interrupted," he said then he took a deep breath, "You and I both know that...I will be going home tomorrow." She nodded. "And..you will be staying here," he added. "Gomenasai...I feel like I need to be here for awhile," she replied.

"Well, ummm, before I go I uhhh..." Ichigo held his fist close to his mouth, " I want to hold you in my arms." He did his best to fight back a blush.

Rukia began to blush as well, "You mean hug?"

Ichigo nodded.

She chuckled, "Heh, you made it sound as if you loved me or something. I mean," she tried to imitate his scowl, " 'I want to hold you in my arms.' " Then she began to laugh, "That's quite a good pairing of words!" she laughed some more.

An anger mark appeared on his head, "Grrrrr! I'm just trying to be nice!" He grabbed his by the shoulder and shook her, "You know what maybe I don't need to hug y-"

He was cut off when he realized she was hugging him. Her arms around him, her head laid on his chest.

Ichigo began to blush hard.

He shook off the blush and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rukia...you know...when you said that I made it sound as if I love you..."

"Mmmhmm..."

"I really do...I really do love you."

She looked up at him.

He said it again, telling it to her face, "I love you."


	4. When It Rains

**Track 4** - When It Rains (Paramore)

**Previously:**Thank You For Not Dying

**Word Count:**184

**Rating:**T for cussing

**Spoiler:** The Grand Fisher Episode xD

**A/N:**Notice, that for every song fic I: A)Don't finish the song B)I start from different points of the song. Hope ish alright. Well, it should be. xD This is in Rukia POV. No, this is not a song fic.

* * *

The Grand Fisher barely escaped their battle by slipping into his decoy. He flew into the air,"Even if you can cut me, you're too badly injured to catch me."

The Grand Fisher flew away in the distance. You could hear his sick laugh.

"Damn," Ichigo began coughing blood, "Get back here bastard!" He tried to run, but I stopped him.

"Let him be," I said in a firm voice. He still kept going forward. "Ichigo! Stop!" I ran in front of him and tried to push him back. "You can't fight anymore!"

Blood from his face fell onto my forehead. _Great._ "This battle is over!"

"Not yet!" he protested. "He's not dead! I can still fight!" He coughed, "I can..."

He tumbled towards me. Luckily I caught him, "Baka Ichigo..."

I laid him on my lap, his head in my hands. Stupid kid.

I can't believe he's still alive. The wounds didn't kill him. He's stronger than I thought.

"Thank you Ichigo...Thank you for not dying..."

He laid peacefully. I laid him gently on the ground, and went right to healing him.


	5. Lovesick Melody

**Track 5** - Lovesick Melody (Paramore, One of my favorite songs)

**Previously:** Hold Your Hand

**Word Count: **472

**Rating:**K

**Spoiler:** None

**A/N:** Song fic! Prepare to put those headphones back on! Ichigo's POV

* * *

_You say the sweetest things,  
and I can't keep my heart from singing along,_

_to your song. _

We waited for the dumb show to start. I couldn't believe that this guy was popular. People actually believed that he knew about ghosts and stuff. Well believe me, he doesn't know the first thing.

I stood next to Rukia most of the time. She turned to me and whispered,"So what's going on?" She looked excited. But she came without the slightest clue. At least she's letting me rest today from the soul reaper business. I scanned her from head to toe. I never noticed how pretty she was.

My stupid feet keep moving to this 4/4 beat,

Her dress fit her perfectly. It was a white dress that reached her knees. At the end of the dress you could see something that looked like blue waves and red dots above the waves.

"You look nice today," I manage to say.

Whoa, to this 4/4 beat,

"Well, I do my best," she said then smirked evilly.

I rolled my eyes.

The show was about to start. We watched as Don Kanonji did his "thing". He jumped from a helicopter and shouted, "Spirits are always with you!" His intro was followed by a chorus of "Bohahahaha."

I turned to face Rukia, "Wow can you believe this guy? I can't believe these people are actua-"

I stopped and saw that Rukia was also bohahaha-ing.

"That was a spectacular entrance!" she critiqued. She put a thumbs up and said, "Well done!"

I smacked my forehead.

I was getting really worried about the guy in the hospital. What kind of thing will Don pull? Rukia told me not to worry about.

I've gone to far to come back from here,

Her hand was left open. I was going to reached for it, but then I stopped. Did I really develop feelings for this girl? It's only been months and there's still a lot I don't know about her.

But you don't have a clue.

I didn't want to, but my hand reached for her hand again. Only inches away...

You don't know what you do to me.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!" the spirit screamed in pain as Don stuck his cane in him, thrusting it harder and harder.

"It's only take a few seconds!" Don grunted, "I'll pass you on real quick!"

Someone stop this song,

"Baka! He's making things worse!" Rukia said in anger. She clenched her fist, destroying one of my chances to tell her something important.

So I won't sing along

"Ichigo! Come on! Let's go!" she said then began to run.

Once I come face to face with that guy, Don Kanonji, I'm going to punch him in the face for ruining this chance.

To this lovesick melody


	6. Temporary

**Track 6** - Temporary (Paramore, I love these people , give them a listen)

**Previously:** Tatsuki Chan

**Word Count: **255

**Rating:** K

**Spoiler:** None

**A/N:** IchiRuki, slightly IchiTatsu (give them a chance?)

* * *

Tatsuki sat on the bench. She was still in her karate uniform and she was sipping apple juice.

I used to be so quick so clever,

She was waiting for Orihime. The black short haired girl decided to give her a call. She took out her cell phone, dialed in her number and then she hit call.

I used to know myself much better.

While she was waiting for her friend to pick up, she heard voices behind her.

Cause anyone could see that this is only permanent.

Tatsuki looked over her shoulder and bit her straw.

, 

"Okay Rukia, what is it?" Ichigo asked her. It appears as though she pulled him outside.

It never hurts to try.

The black haired girl looked at her feet and gently nudged a box of chocolates.

"Thanks Rukia," Ichigo said. He gave her a small smile, then he patted her head.

she thought to herself. "They...were going out..."

And it's all a game,

"Going out what?" Orihime's voice suddenly said.

"Whaaa! Orihime! You startled me...," Tatsuki placed her hand over her heart.

"Gomen, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime apologized.

"Hold on Hime..." Tatsuki removed her phone from her ear.

but repitition ends in failure.

Her feelings for Ichigo were slowly fading away.

_Everytime, I see it in your eyes._

She had her chance, for all those years she knew him.

When repitition ends,

Why didn't she take a chance?

We'll start over.

She went back to the phone with Orihime.


	7. crushcrushcrush

**Track 7**- crushcrushcrush (Paramore) 

**Previously:** Cup Of Noodles

**Word count: **344

**Rating:** K

**Spoiler:** None

**A/N:** This is not a songfic. More IchiRuki. This'll be a bit different from Cup of Noodles. Well at least I got one review, who happens to be a fantastic writer xD. Well I'm updating. I'm kinda going through writer's block and I'm working on a multichap and a KH oneshot. So, I'm posting one drabble. I'll try to update more often.

* * *

Isshin and the two sister, Yuzu and Karin, were out for the day. That left Ichigo and Rukia alone in the house.

Ichigo walked into his home and sunk into the couch. He looked around, noticing that no one was home. "Rukia, it's safe to come out. No one's home," Ichigo called out.

The orange haired boy heard footsteps and in the living room was Rukia, still in her uniform. She sat herself next to Ichigo.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Ichigo said as he got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

The raven haired girl picked up the remote and changed it to Chappy Bunny. She began to laugh in delight, happy to see her little bunny friend. After a couple minutes, Ichigo came into the room.

"What the hell are you watching?" Ichigo asked as he slurped noodles from a Styrofoam cup.

Rukia glanced at him, then fixed her eyes on the Styrofoam cup. "Hey, give me some." She reached for the cup. "Not until you change the channel," Ichigo replied. He held the cup above his head.

"No." Rukia said causually. She stood up and snatched the cup quickly. Then, she gulped some down. She placed the cup on the coffee table and let out a sigh of delight. "Yum," she said, then smirked.

"You're gonna get it now," Ichigo muttered then tackled Rukia to the ground.

"Get off me fool!" Rukia shouted as she tried to push him off her. He held both of her arms down.

"Dammit Ichigo, let go!" Rukia yelled at him again.

Then suddenly, Ichigo bent down to kiss her cheek. "Next time, I won't be so easy," Ichigo said against her ear. Rukia's face grew hot. She could feel him breathing down her neck.

Suddenly, the door opened. Yuzu, Karin and Goat face were now in the room.

_Owari._


End file.
